The Little Letter of Pain
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: Rated for Death.Kagome dies, and Inuyasha reflects on her death in his final letter. DarkFicDeathfic


My Little Letter

Summary:Kagome dies, and Inuyasha reflects on her death in his final letter. DarkFic/Deathfic

Inspiration:Because of You-Kelly Clarkson. Note: This is not a songfic. It's just what I listened to while writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do on Channel 6 News!

Author: Letitia/Cheese-Is-Good/DaboilLuver

Bold: News Brodcasts

Italics: Letter

Normal is Flashbacks or Current Happenings

_Why? Why did you carefully lull me into the light, only to thrust me back into darkness? You gained my trust, you gained my heart. You gained my hopes. Hopes. _

_Hopes for you, for me, something I never had before. Hopes for us, together. I watched you die, and I died along with you. I held you so close, I cried, and didn't _

_care who saw me. My tears mixed with your blood, and as a black hole had formed in you, you sucked everything away from me. My hopes, my life, my heart. And _

_you broke me with one little sentence. Three little words. And you expected me to return them, but I didn't._

-

"Inuyasha, I" Kagome spit up some blood, holding on to life with every ounce of her strength. If she wasn't to die without Inuyasha knowing she loved him. He had

held her so close, never wanting to let her go. He was crying, and his tears felt so nice against her feverish face. "I love you." She waited. Waited for him to return

the favor. Waited for nothing. Her vision was blurring, and she could feel death's cold fingers stroking and stopping the fire that burned inside of her. Dousing her life,

feeding the darkness. And yet, she still waited. Waited for him to tell her that he loved her. And as she could feel her breath quicken, she blinked back tears. She

was not afraid of dying. She wasn't afraid of anything, except him. Her soul was now in her hands. If it was to be at rest, he would love her. She felt the warmth of

his hands leave her, as she dropped to the ground, causing her body to limp. She could hear her friends yelling at her beloved, at how he was angry and stupid.

Kagome opened her eyes, closed her heart. She let go.

-

_No Point to Live. Not Really. But I can't bear to die in such a shameless way. I wont kill myself, and I refuse to die. Do you want to know why? I can't die, Won't _

_die, knowing that you already did. I do not want to follow in you footsteps. I do not want to break others' hearts, especially to something as Stupid as death. Stupid _

_as Dying. Stupid. But I can't stop. I can't stop remembering you. I can't forget dropping you. Dropping, More like pushing. Pushing you into darkness, and it's my _

_fault. I remember that. And I don't want to anymore- I don't want to remember letting you go. And if I forget, I'll eventually remember forgetting. Bringing me back _

_to the problem._

-

"Inuyasha, How could you" The sound of his name caught Inuyasha attention. He turned to see Miroku, standing behind him. Miroku had been in a state of shock

ever since, since the incident. He hadn't spoken, hadn't groped at Sango, hadn't attracted any attention to himself. But now he stood, shaking, pulling at the beads

that covered his hell-hole. Miroku shook his head. "NO" Miroku trembled as he pulled off the prayer beads. "You killed her, Inuyasha. It's your fault." Miroku's

voice was slowly drowned out by the sound of scraping wind. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and into the forest.

-

_Is it true? Did I kill my best friend? I killed her? No, I didn't kill her, she let go. I didn't kill her, but my rejection was equivalent for death? Maybe I analyze things _

_too much. Maybe I analyze things so much, They become yet another thing of the past? I want this to happen. I want to forget her. And when I do forget her, I will _

_lose a part of myself. I will laugh. And I'll search for the meaning in life. And when I come across it, I'll realize that it is no more. Because I killed it._

-

"Why, Hello Dear! Come in! Make yourself at home" Mrs. Higurashi smiled a warm smile. A smile of happiness, that Inuyasha thought he could never bring anyone

again. Kagome smile of happiness. He didn't deserve to be here, and he knew it. He walked in to the pleasantly fragrance house, and took a seat on the couch.

Souta walked in the room, his happy face meeting with a sullen one. "Inuyasha" Once again, His name sounded distorted. This place reminded him so much of her.

He couldn't stay. While Souta ran upstairs to get his new video game, which he thought Inuyasha would love to play, Inuyasha slid out the door, and back down the

well.

-

_I can almost taste the lies. They haunt me, and cannot be altered. I can't just say I'm sorry this time, and it all be over with. No-one is here to hear my apology. And _

_even if there was, who should I apologize to? The one who deserves my apology, the one who deserves my love, the one who deserves me, more than I do. That's _

_who. The one I pushed over the edge. The one I killed. As my blood drips unto this paper, so does my apology, I never thought bloodshed would make me feel so _

_good. It distracted me from myself. My mind goes blank._

_Bliss._

_Bliss was the only word to describe forgetting her._

_And now, I contradict myself. I said I wouldn't follow you._

_Oh, but I how I know I wont._

_Because you are going to a better place,_

_away from me and my despicable lies._

_And I am headed straight to Hell._

_And I kill myself slowly, enjoying every last tendril of pain,_

_being sent up and down my._

_So, To Miroku, and Sango,_

_I'm sorry. I deprived you of one of your best friends. And on the bright side, I deprived you of myself,_

_The filthy Half Breed that Everyone Hates._

_So, To Shippo,_

_I deprived you of a mother figure. You do not know how much it pains me to realize that. I know what it feels like, I swallow my pride and I say I'm sorry._

_So, To The Higurashi's,_

_I'm sorry for you loss. I remember when I overheard Ms. Higurashi telling Souta, You never know what you have, until it's gone. I now know , that never truer _

_words have been spoken. There won't be any more demons lurking around your house, so don't worry, you'll have all the Ramen you want._

_So To those who I mentioned, I bid you farewell._

_I bid you Good bye._

_Arigato,_

_Apologies and Greatest Sympathies,_

_Inuyasha_

-

Inuyasha, happy with his letter, copied it again. He then sliced his wrist, but not too much, because he wanted to suffer. He made sure his blood dripped over the

spot where he had signed his name. He then, with remaining strength, placed one copy ion The Shrine's doorstep. He placed one amongst flowers, next to the well.

Each party received their letter shortly, and were overcome by emotion. Inuyasha's body wasn't found for 501 years.

-

A Year had passed, and Souta now watched the news, instead of playing video games. He had forgot them in Kagome's room, and wasn't about to go back in

there. Souta's school was on the news tonight, so he had a tape running. The whole family came running into the room. They all stayed to watch the following stories,

but one especially intrigued them. Ms. Higurashi couldn't bear to watch it anymore, but the tape stayed in.

**(Broadcast)**

**Hello. My name is Rin Taiya.**

**Whilst digging amongst a battlefield, which had been torn up by some formation of wind and power, an engineering crew detected some metal in the ground. When they dug, they found a body, perfectly preserved by the fire rat robes in which it was clothed. It was the perfect specimen, the snow white ears, much like a dog's, were still bent southward, as if their owner had been sad or depressed whilst dying. Amongst Items found were a sword, a necklace, or rosary around the neck, and a backpack. The contents of the backpack were: A pack of Ramen, A Math Textbook, a few pictures of the specimen and it's friend or possible betrothed, and a jewel. By the inscriptions on the back on the photographs, they knew that the specimen was called Inuyasha, and the girl remains anonymous. We hope that Inuyasha lived a happy life. Back to you, Ray.**

Okay, firstly, to all of you who reveiwed, Thnks a bunches!

Also, I spelled checked it, and replaced the original story with a better spelling verion! Hoorah!

I might do an epilogue, but I'm in a tragedy writing slump. So, look out for some fluff, then back to crying I go!


End file.
